Lilacs and Paper
by Imu-san
Summary: W Academy is one of the most prestigious academy in Europe, but Lydia though that her first year of high school would be different. She's found herself torn between new friends, a potential love and the place she loves most dearly.
1. Lektion Nulls: Characters

**Breezy Notes**

**Main Characters:**

**Lydia Beilschmidt Eldestien, Kingdom of the Northern Rim**

** Age: **16 at the start of the story. Born July 5th.

**Appearance: **White hair pulled back with a dark blue ribbon. Eyes are a dark turquoise. Average height. Wears mostly blue, most notably, a long light blue sweater. Otherwise, wears normal clothes.

** Personality: **Coldly polite on the outside, she's quite warm and caring once you get to know her. Will tell someone off if she feels it's needed, as with Mathias at the beginning. Quite modest. Roderich taught her how to play the piano and good at cooking. Enjoys reading and wants to travel back to Syilvei at the start of the comic. Somewhat of a recluse. Good marks in all subjects. Class 1-B

**Parents: **Hans (**Germania**) and Klaudia Beilschmidt. Klaudia was an Albino. Adopted by Roderich (**Austria**) and Elizaveta (**Hungary**) Eldestien.

**Residency: **Lived in Berlin for first seven years, then moved to Syilvei for eight years with Elizaveta (**Hungary**). Came back to Berlin for school.

**Relationships: **She seems to be indifferent at first, but befriends and develops romantic feelings for Mathias. She tries not to deny them at first, until she has to leave. Best friends with Antonio (**Spain**) and Bel (**Belgium**), and good friends with the Nordics and Ludwig (**Germany**). Respects Roderich and Elizaveta, and clearly shows pity for Gilbert (**Prussia**). Somewhat stalked by Arthur (**England**) and his group.

**Mathias Kholer, Denmark**

**Age: **16 at the start. Born May 23rd.

**Appearance: **Wild blonde hair. His eyes are only a few shades lighter than Ludwig's (**Germany**), though they're still bright. Wears mostly black and red, most notably, a red dress up shirt and black slacks. Shirt may be replaced by a red T-shirt. Wears a red dress shirt with a black jacket and pants when dressed formally. Still uses the original Jacket for Hedeaki san.

**Personality: **Seems childlike and energetic, though he can be calm and mature. A natural leader, he takes responsibility for each member of the group and wants to see them happy. However, when he gets angry, it's kind of scary and is stubborn. He tries to be open with people and invites them into the group, but is often rejected, and has a sense of loneliness underneath his happy facade. This may be due to the fact that his parents never really paid much attention to him and was an only child. Good at math. Class 1-B

**Residency: **Lived in Copenhagen until he was fourteen, when he was sent to live in Berlin to attend his last year of middle school and high school. Travels often. Now lives in the dorm next to the school

**Relationships: **Friends with all Nordics, and doesn't go much out of their group, though he will try to invite others to hang out with them, like Lydia. Eventually develops romantic feelings for Lydia, after being her best friend within the group. Generally dislikes Gilbert (**Prussia**) and on good terms with Ludwig (**Germany**). Has a shaky relationship with his parents, and often talks to Roderich (**Austria**) about his problems. This can be awkward for Roderich (**Austria**), because he has mixed feelings for the boy, while Elizaveta (**Hungary**) has taken a liking for him. Berwald (**Sweden**) and Lukas (**Norway**) are his best friends.

**Berwald Oxenstierna, Sweden **

**Age: **17 at the start, making him a second year. Born June 6th.

**Appearance:** Light blonde hair that's a little choppy. His eyes are a similar color to Mathias's. Wears glasses due to poor vision. Wears mostly casual clothes that vary, but when dressed formally, he will wear a black blue suit. Wears original coat for Hedeaki san.

**Personality: **Berwald seems extremely cold and condescending, but really isn't. He's also very shy, and becomes easily embarrassed and self-conscious. It took him a week to answer Bel's (**Belgium**) confession, and another week to take her out. He tends to look like he's glaring at people, but that's just his default face, and he's very aware of this, which makes him more self-conscious. After getting to know him, he will seem more happy and forward and will display more emotions. He's said to take after his father a lot. Refrains from speaking most of the time. Gets good marks in academics. Tallest of the Nordics, and the school. Class 2-A

**Residences: **Lived in Stockholm with his parents, until enrolled into W Academy. Apparently lived in Denmark for about a year when he was a kid. Lives at the dorm with the other Nordics.

**Relationships: **Berwald, being as shy as he is, was sort of dragged into the 'Nordic Club' by Mathias (**Denmark**). He gets along well with everyone in the group, mostly Tino (**Finland**) and provides good counsel to Mathias (**Denmark**). Develops romantic feelings towards Bel (**Belgium**) early on, but waited for her to make the first move. Has a good relationship with his and Lydia's parents. He views Lydia as a good friend and helps her sort out her problems on several occasions.

**Lukas Vilhjalmsson, Norway**

**Age: **15 at the start. Born September 21st.

**Appearance: **His skin is very pale, sort of like Lydia and Gilbert (**Prussia**), although not as bleached. His hair is a light blonde, while his bangs are long enough to be held back with a Nordic Cross pin. He has bluish indigo eyes and seems to have a general look of slight annoyance. He wears mostly dark blue colors. He mostly wears dark slacks and a dark navy blue dress shirt. Wears a suit similar to Berwald's (**Sweden**) on formal occasions. May be seen wearing original hat for Hedeaki san.

** Personality: **Lukas tends to the coldest one in the group, acting as the more mature and educated person. He knows that he doesn't have as much experience as Berwald (**Sweden**), so tries not give too much advice, except when the activity may be questionable. He tends to get protective of the people he cares most about, like when Lydia and Mathias (**Denmark**) start realizing their feelings or when Emil (**Iceland**) takes Marie (**Monaco**) out. Despite that, he will back off when he's sure that nothing bad will come of the situation, which happens 90% of the time. He's made it on the top ten smartest students, one place ahead of Lydia, ranked at 7th. His area of expertise is history. Claims to see spirits and ghosts. Class 1-E.

** Residences: **Lukas lived with Emil (**Iceland**) in Oslo until they were sent to school in Berlin. Lives in the dorm with the others.

**Relationships: **Lukas is close with all Nordics, mostly Mathias (**Denmark**), who's his best friend but doesn't act like it. He shares a special connection with Emil (**Iceland**), because Lukas is his older brother. Lukas tends to get over protective of and teases him, which sometimes causes tension between the two. This usually only lasts about an hour though. He's wary of Lydia at first, but gradually comes to trust her. He is acquaintances with Arthur (**England**), due to their similarities.

**Tino Väinämöinen, Finland**

**Age: **16 at the start, making him a second year. Born December 6th.

**Appearance: **He's the second shortest out of the group and still looks childish. He has violet eyes that seem to shine with enthusiasm. His hair is about the same color as Lukas's (**Norway**), only a bit darker. He usually wears light blue, like Lydia. He wears similar clothes to Mathias (**Denmark**) when dressed formally.

**Personality: **Tino is the most optimistic one out of the group. He's always seen sporting a warm smile and roots for his buddies. He's seems to have a normal family life, but requested that he enroll at W Academy. He always seems to give good advice, but is never taken seriously, but he doesn't mind. He's an average student and is in Class 2-A with Berwald.

**Residences: **He lived in Helsinki until he was a first year. Now he lives with the others at the dorm.

**Relationships: **Tino has a good relationship with every one, most notably Berwald (**Sweden**) and Eduard (**Estonia**). He seems to have taken a liking Lydia, joining Mathias (**Denmark**) in 'stalking' her the first week until she joins the group. Tino tries to get the two together, which at first a bad idea. He also tries to be supportive figure in Berwald (**Sweden**) and Bel's (**Belgium**) love life.

**Emil Vilhjalmsson, Iceland**

**Age: **15 at the start. Born June 17th.

**Appearance: **Tousled silvery white hair, but not a white as Lydia's with Violet eyes, much brighter than Tino's (**Finland**). He's the shortest due to his age. Mostly seen wearing a white dress shirt with dark or black slacks. Sometimes he'll wear his original jacket. Dresses in a white suit when dressed formally.

**Personality: **Emil is somewhat indifferent to almost everything. He's always been a little introverted like his older brother when he was younger. Since coming to Berlin and finding his group of friends (Nordic club) He's become more out going and finding more people he can relate to. But he is still prone to periods of 'hikikomorism'. Tends to bring a stuffed puffin with him to places.

**Residency: **Emil has always followed his brother around and that is how he got to Berlin. He now lives in the dorm, but in a different room than Lukas (**Norway**).

**Relationships: **Emil is close with all Nordics, but especially with Lukas (**Norway**). Although, recently he's been depending on Mathias (**Denmark**) as another older brother figure. He has also made friends with a boy named Xioa (**Hong Kong**), whose part of large family living in Berlin. He took a liking to Lydia, but did so in a quieter way that Mathias (**Denmark**) and Tino (**Finland**). He's also had a crush on Marie (**Monaco**), who allows him to take her out several time, and made quick friends with Lili (**Lichtenstein**).

**Bel Cornelis, Belgium**

**Age: **16 at the start. Born February 13th.

**Appearance:** Belgium has short dirty blonde hair held back by a green ribbon. Her face is said to remind people of a cat. She has vine green eyes, similar to Antonio (**Spain**). She wears simple clothes mostly in the color yellow.

**Personality: **Bel is a kind 'older sister' who tends to get into things she doesn't want to. She tries her best to help others, and tries to get introverted people to come out of their shell, much like Berwald (**Sweden**) and Lydia. However, she can become easily flustered and tries to stay quiet about her problems. Unlike Lydia, she will deal with them before they get too bad. She enjoys making sweets and is good at it, giving Tino (**Finland**) and Lydia lessons at one point. Class 1-B.

**Residences: **Lived in Brussles until her mom got remarried to Abel (**Netherlands**) in Berlin. Lives with them.

**Relationships: **Bels step father is Abel (**Netherlands**), and gets along with him, sometimes she will help run the Café. Antonio (**Spain**), her cousin, currently lives with them for unknown reasons. Bel fell in love with Berwald (**Sweden**) after he saved her from falling down a flight of stairs, and was encouraged by Tino (**Finland**) and Lydia to develop the relationship. Eventually when they come to find out that the feelings are mutual, they become a couple.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt Eldestien, Germany**

**Age: ** 17 at the start. Born October 3rd.

**Appearance: **Ludwig takes after the sibling's father, so has brightly colored blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair, and generally looks 'German'. He's seen to have mostly a stern look on his face. Germany tends to wear green colors, and doesn't seem to have too much of a variety of clothes.

**Personality: **Ludwig seems cold at first, but quickly warms up to people. He has a good sense of judgment and is very loyal, though he may seem overly protective, not as much as Lukas (**Norway**), though. Is seen to be good writer, and very fast becoming the Editor in Chief for the school newspaper and joined the track team in his second year. Class 3-C.

** Parents: **Hans (**Germania**) and Klaudia Beilschmidt. Klaudia was an Albino. Adopted by Roderich (**Austria**) and Elizaveta (**Hungary**) Eldestien.

**Residences: **Ludwig lived in Berlin since he was three, and would visit Lydia and Elizaveta (**Hungary**) during the summer after they moved.

**Relationships: **Ludwig has good relationships with everyone in the family, and is the closest one to Gilbert (**Prussia**), and is somewhat of an over bearing older brother to Lydia. He's close with both parents, and harbors a great respect to his birth parents. During high school, he befriended Feliciano (**Italy**) and Kiku (**Japan**). He also seems to be on good terms with the Nordics, seeing as they're friends with Lydia.

**Elizaveta Eldestien, Hungary**

**Age: **38 at the start. Born June 8th, which also happens to be her wedding anniversary.

**Appearance: **Elizaveta has wavy brown hair that is held back on the left side a flower clip. Her eyes are a shade green and. She is usually seen wearing green, and always tries to wear dresses. Very Pretty.

**Personality: **Elizaveta can be extremely kind and nurturing, which makes her a motherly person. However, she's extremely scary when she's upset. She's fond of cooking, and was the one who taught Lydia. She's tends to feel somewhat nostalgic when Lydia attends high school, remembering fond memories of her experiences. She was captain of the W Academy Swimming Team, and won several awards. Now she works as a German Ambassador, being sent mostly to Northern Rim. Comes from a rich family.

**Residences: **Elizaveta lived in Berlin all her life, eventually moving in with Roderich (**Austria**). Sent to Northern rim when she was 29, came back when she was 37.

**Relationships: **Fell head over heels in love with Roderich (**Austria**) in high school, and the two eventually married. When they couldn't have children, they adopted Gilbert (**Prussia**), Ludwig (**Germany**), and Lydia. She seems to have a good relationship them, though, because of Gilbert's (**Prussia**) rebellious nature, and the fact that Lydia served as an emotional rock during her stay in Syilvei, she feels as though she could have been a better mother. Out of instinct, she tends to motherly towards her children's friends, especially Feliciano (**Italy**) and Mathias (**Denmark**), who already had family problems. She seems to also be sweet to Lili (**Lichtenstein**), when Vash (**Switzerland**) comes over.

**Roderich Eldestien, Austria**

**Age: **39 at the start. Born October 26th. June 8th is his wedding anniversary.

**Appearance: **Roderich has dark brown wavy hair, with a wild strand. He also has dark violet eyes and wears glasses. He's seen wearing dark blues and purples, and semi-formal clothes for casual occasions. He also wears a long dark navy jacket, just like the original.

** Personality: **Roderich comes off as a young master type, who's uncaring and a little flamboyant. But he's actually extremely caring, and is kind of cheap. Like Ludwig (**Germany**), he can be loyal to a fault, but is aware of it and tries to keep an unbiased opinion. He's easily flustered, but playing music will calm him down. Taught Lydia how to play the piano when she four, and was the first chair violinist of the W Academy Orchestra. Now works as a composer and conductor of the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra.

** Residency: **Lived in Berlin his entire life, but would visit Syilvei every summer when his wife had to move.

**Relationships: **When he was a second year, he and Elizaveta (**Hungary**) fell in love, and after college, they got married. When they couldn't have children, they adopted Gilbert (**Prussia**), Ludwig (**Germany**), and Lydia. His relationship with Gilbert (**Prussia**) was strained, while he remained close to Ludwig (**Germany**) and Lydia. Mathias (**Denmark**) tends to take his problems to Roderich, but he finds this sometimes very awkward, but tries to help him the best way possible.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt Eldestien, Prussia**

**Age: **20 at the start. Born January 18th.

**Appearance: **He's an albino, just like his birth mother, Klaudia. Because of this, he has white hair like Lydia, and red eyes, making him look like some sort of villain. Tends to wear dark red, black, and white.

**Personality:** Gilbert is a sour young man with a chip on shoulder. He wasn't always like this though, it stemmed from his birth parent's death, and Elizaveta (**Hungary**) leaving for such a long period of time. When he was in high school, he quite rebellious towards Roderich (**Austria**), but would never do anything serious. After high school, he decided that he would travel, and has been to many places, each with a girl waiting for his **eventual** return.

**Residences: ** Gilbert lived in Berlin for most of his life, leaving to travel the world after high school. He still occasionally comes back home, though.

**Relationships: **Gilbert, being as cynical as he is, has very strenuous relationships with his family. He openly rebelled against Roderich (**Austria**) when he was in high school and seemed to be a condescending brother towards Ludwig (**Germany**), though he's closest with him. He claims he knows absolutely nothing about Lydia, and claims that she is way too serious, and just generally teases her as much as he can. This results in frustration and bad feelings. He also doesn't think of Elizaveta (**Hungary**) as a mother, more of a person who took care of him for a while. This makes Elizaveta (**Hungary**) feel like she's a terrible mother. He openly gives back handed comments to almost everyone, including the Nordics, who feel as though Lydia's family would be better off without him.

**Arthur Kirkland, England**

**Age: **16 at the start of the story. Born March 27th.

**Appearance: **Known for his thick eyebrows. He has strawberry blonde hair that short and kind of messy. His eyes are lime green, but seem to get darker when he gets in a bad mood. Usually wears green, red, or dark navy blue.

**Personality: **Arthur is a person who is easily annoyed, but attracts all kinds of 'annoying' people, much to his distastes. He will come to tolerate it, and eventually find something good the situation. He is able to get into heated arguments about even the most frivolous of topics, like if it's better to go to Rome or Paris for a honeymoon. He's terrible at cooking, but doesn't realize it, though he did take lessons from Lydia. Has a strong sense of right and wrong. On the student council, aiming to become student council president. Class 1-B

**Residences: **Lived in London until he was sent away to Berlin for his first year of high school. Lives with distant relatives.

**Relationships: **Arthur is currently living with the twins Alfred (**America**) and Mathew (**Canada**), both extremely distant relatives. He finds Alfred (**America**) to loud, obnoxious, and unpleasant to deal with. He doesn't pay much attention to Mathew (**Canada**). He also lives with his three older brothers, Welsh (**Wales**), Connor (**Ireland**), and Simon (**Scotland**), all of whom he doesn't get along with. When he sees Lydia, he thinks that she's absolutely stunning, and starts to get to know her. After a while, he tries to vaguely win her over. Because of this and the fact that they sometimes cause minor mischief, he doesn't really get along with the Nordics, Mathias (**Denmark**) especially.

**Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Spain**

**Age: **16 at the start. Born February 12th.

**Appearance: **Antonio has olive skin and messy dark brown hair. His eyes are a dark green color. He always has a smile on his face. Antonio usually dresses in reds, oranges, and yellows.

**Personality: **Antonio seems happy all the time, despite whatever situation he's in. though, sometimes he will get sentimental and depressed. He's also somewhat naïve and easy to tease. This makes him seem quite childlike, Lydia at one point calls him "Quite cute!" he doesn't really mind, and doesn't bother trying to sense the mood, which may seem insensitive. But he only wants the best for people. He's a very my pace person, and doesn't study much, and has a lax attitude. He sleeps in quite often, but is always on time for class. Antonio is easy to relate too and befriend. Tends to eat a lot of tomatoes, and is the only plant he can grow. Exceptionally good at playing the guitar, going into a music club, but doesn't always go. Class 1-B.

**Residences: **Lived in Spain, until something happened to his family. He was sent to live with his aunt, who eventually moved to Berlin when she married Abel (**Netherlands**).

**Relationships: **Antonio is one of Lydia's first friends at the school, and she places great trust in him. He's only ever seen her as a good friend, much to her relief. He's also really close with Bel (**Belgium**). He was forced to move in with her after an accident happened with his family, and they have grown to be like brother and sister. He seems to have a strained relationship with Arthur (**England**), as he 'just rubs him the wrong way'. He doesn't mind hanging out with the Nordics, and even finds them refreshingly fun. He has a good relationship with Abel (**Netherlands**), but thinks that he could try to be a better father figure.

**Supporting Characters**

**Lili Zwingli, Liechtenstein **

Lydia's younger cousin. She's the daughter of Vash (**Switzerland**). She's always dressed in some sort of fancy dress and has a blue ribbon on the left side of her chin length blonde hair. She's sweet, formal, and extremely cute. Born July 12th and is 10 years old at the start. Is quick friends with with Emil (**Iceland**) and always tries to go on Lydia's excursions.

**Francis Bonnefoy, France**

Francis is Class-B's home room teacher and is the literature teacher. Everybody finds him flamboyant and a little bit of a pervert, but in reality, he's a complete gentleman and wouldn't try anything on anyone unless they ask for it. He secretly ships students of W Academy as a pastime.

**Abel Cornelis, Netherlands**

The snarky, pipe smoking café owner. He owns the l'Sun café, the café that Lydia and her friends hang out at most of the time. He's originally from the Netherlands. He married Bel's (**Belgium**) mother and they moved in with him. Sometimes, Bel (**Belgium**) will help around the shop. He's known for smoking a pipe, his crazy hair, and his blue and white striped scarf. He will kick rowdy people out, and is a very 'abide by my rules' person.

**Alfred F. Jones, America**

Alfred is the stereotypical American. He's loud, energetic, obnoxious, and somewhat arrogant. Though he will stand up for people. He annoys the hell out of Arthur (**England**). He is also the twin of Mathew (**Canada**). Alfred is going out with Natalya (**Belarus**), despite his shaky relationship with Ivan (**Russia**), who absolutely hates him. Second year, Class 2-A

**Mathew L. Jones, Canada**

Mathew is the quiet twin, who often gets mistook for his brother. He's relaxed, quiet, and extremely kind. People often compare him to Berwald (**Sweden**), but he's not as blunt and will usually beat around the bush. He's currently dating Sofia (**Ukraine**). Second year, Class 2-A.

**Vash Zwingli, Switzerland**

Vash is Lili's (**Liechtenstein**) father. They are really close, and he may seem a little overbearing. He lives with his family in the Swiss country side, but is the owner of a successful bank. He's also good with firearms, and is always ready to protect his trusts Lydia and Ludwig (**Germany**) easily. Vash is Roderich's (**Austria**) younger brother. He has chin length blonde hair and mint green eyes.

**Feliciano Vargas, Italy**

Feliciano is a happy, loving person. He's Best friends with Ludwig (**Germany**) and Kiku (**Japan**). He is known for his love of pasta and a long curl that comes of the left side if his head. His older brother is a first year in college. Has light brown eyes and hair.

**Kiku Honda, Japan**

Kiku is a reserved and calculating young man. He's best friends with Ludwig (**Germany**) and Feliciano (**Italy**). He's also brothers with Xiao (**Hong Kong**) and Yoa (**China**). Has silky black hair and dark brown eyes.


	2. Lektion Eins: Beginning

Mid-August, Berlin

She had only been in Berlin for a month when the school year started for Lydia Beilschmidt Eldestien. She wasn't bothered by this, but why would she be? She was going to one of the most prestigious academies in Europe, not to mention the one where her mother and father graduated from. Yes, this did not bother her in the least.

Well, it did bother her a bit. She had been looking forward to be taking her first year of high school in Syilvei, where she had spent the last nine years. But that wasn't going to happen, now that her mother was allowed to come back to Germany.

Lydia lived in Berlin with the rest of her family, until her mother, Elizaveta Eldestien, the German Ambassador, was sent to the Kingdom of the Northern Rim. Lydia had mixed feelings about this, but she grew to like Northern Rim. But now she was back.

Ludwig had already been going to the academy for two years. He was now a third year, and was looking forward to college. Gilbert, the rebellious eldest brother, had run away after. That didn't surprise her in the least, but she had to admit that she was somewhat sad.

Lydia was glad that she was back. She didn't really have any friends in Syilvei, so she didn't have any painful, drawn out good byes. She hated those and tried to avoid them. She looked forward to seeing her father, Roderich Eldestien, a great composer of the modern age. He had to stay behind in Germany because he was offered a job at the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra as lead conductor.

Now it was the night before the first day of school. Lydia stood in the large bedroom that she was given back when she arrived. Lydia still hadn't unpacked; the boxes that they had shipped ahead had been lost for a long time and they had only arrived the week before. It wasn't like she had much to unpack though, just mostly clothes and books. Lydia was standing in front of the glass door that led to her balcony.

The house was large and looked more like a mansion. There was a nice lawn and garden in the back, along with a small patch of woods. The downstairs was large, housing several rooms that seemed to have no purpose. The upstairs had enough bedrooms for a large family, along with two guest rooms.

Lydia was tempted to open the glass door and step outside into the night air. It was almost ten, and Elizaveta wanted her to go to bed early. This would be hard, since she was till running on Syilvei time, which ran two hours behind Berlin.

Lydia looked at around the room. The beige and red uniform was laying neatly on the bed, and her bag had everything neatly organized inside. She could hear light footsteps outside the door, then a knock. "Lydia, can I come in?"

"Hmm, yeah. Come in."

Elizaveta came strolling in. Her hair was down and the flower clip holding it back was gone. She was wearing a night gown. "I thought that I would let you know that I'm heading to bed. I think Ludwig is going to stay up a little while more."

Lydia nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah. I thought you would like to know. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Lydia looked back to uniform laying on the bed. "Yep. Every thing's ready. If I need anything, I'll ask Bruder."

"Hmm. This is all reminding me of my first year of high school."

"The year you met Vater?"  
"Yes, the year I met your Vater. Now you're that age. You grew up fast." Elizaveta stroked her daughter's face. She looked in the general direction of Ludwig's room. "I wish I was around more to see Ludwig and Gilbert off."

"You shouldn't worry about it too much. You can see Ludwig off to college." And Gilbert in a body bag when he comes home, Lydia wanted to add. She wouldn't though.

"You're so sweet."

"Vater is probably waiting for you to come to bed."

"Yes, probably. Guten Nacht." Being Hungarian, the words sounded weird to Lydia whenever her mother spoke German. Lydia smiled at her as she closed the door. When she could hear the small footsteps outside, Lydia opened the glass door. The air was warm and the sky was clear, revealing what little stars she could see. She stared up at them for what seemed like hours.

She was able to process what was about to transpire in the morning. She had felt somewhat reluctant to go to the academy in the morning. She knew, since her time in Berlin was going to be short, she shouldn't make strong ties with any one. She would be as introverted as she was in Northern Rim, but she was fine with that. Lydia liked to think that she really didn't need that many people.

She also felt happy. She didn't have any reason too. It was just another part of her life. At least she was going to be busy. Lydia yawned. She had to get up early in the morning, and decided to go to bed. She closed the door behind her and made her way through the boxes to get to her bed. She flooped down and closed her eyes. She could feel the sleepiness rush over her. It was comforting and warm.

…

Lydia heard the alarm clock blasting in her ear. She looked over with bleary eyes. It was about six thirty and time for her to wake up. The morning light was getting brighter, and the birds were speaking amongst themselves. Lydia sat up, looking around the room. Everything was in the place she had left it. She went to the mirror by the closet, grabbing a long dark blue ribbon on the way. She had always used the ribbon to tie back the snow white hair that framed her face. She had taken after her birth mother, Klaudia Beilschmidt, and Gilbert, who both happened to be albinos. Her eyes were more like her birth father and Ludwig's, a bright blue color, though hers were more of a sea green, opposed to the sky blue that she saw in Ludwig.

She quickly combed and pulled it up, looking back at the uniform on the bed. After she was done putting it on, she looked herself over. The uniform consisted of a red jacket covering a button down shirt and a thin beige sweater. The skirt went just above the knees and was a similar color to the jacket. On the breast of the jacket was W Academy's school coat of arms. Lydia, finding no fault, went downstairs for breakfast. Ludwig was already on his way down the stairs. "Guten Morgen."

He looked up at her. "Oh, Guten Morgen. I see that Mutter made you wear the full uniform?"

Lydia shrugged. "Yes, she did. I expected it to be warmer, but I guess not. And it is the first day…" Lydia gave a disinterested face.

"Hmmm. I remember sitting through the student orientation. It was long and exceedingly boring."

"I would imagine so." By this time they were almost to the kitchen, where Elizaveta and Roderich would be. Lydia could smell food as she made her way closer to the kitchen.

Hungary smiled as she walked in. "Guten Morgen!"

Roderich looked up from the papers he was looking at. "Ah you're up. Guten Morgen."

Lydia and Ludwig went to their spots at the small table in the corner. Hungary came over with plates filled with food. "Guten Morgen." Ludwig started to eat his share almost immediately, while Lydia ate slowly.

"So are you walking to the academy with Ludwig?" Roderich continued to ask.

"No, I'm going to leave a little earlier, so I can take my time walking today."

Elizaveta looked over. "Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine. I've been to the academy before."

Roderich sighed. "If that's what you want to do, then go to it."

They family quickly ate their breakfast and Lydia went back upstairs. Ludwig followed her. "You might want to bring a book to the orientation."

She looked back at him. "Oh! Good idea."

"Hmm. When I was a first year, I was thinking of bringing and didn't. I regret that now."

"Well, thanks for the advice." Lydia went to the closest box in her room and picked up the first book on the top. She looked at her watch. It was almost seven. She hastily grabbed her book bag and rushed downstairs. Before closing the door, she turned around. "I'm heading out now. I'll see you later!" She hurried down the steps and to the main road.

Lydia looked at the book she had picked up. In her hand was _Pride and Prejudice_. Just her luck that she had picked up a romance. It would have to do though. Her home was rather close to W Academy, and the roads were clean, despite the number of trees growing on the sides. Every once in a while she could see students walking by, but she already had her nose in the book.

Lydia could now hear a large group of boys. She looked up to see four of them coming up on the intersection. One was on a bicycle while the others were walking. She looked back down at her book and continued to walk. She was engrossed in the book.

All of a sudden, she felt something hit her. It didn't hit her hard, but she could feel that something hit her. "Oh man. Uh, sorry!" She looked over; the kid on the bike had almost crashed in to her. She looked him over. He wasn't kid, he was more her age, maybe a year older. He also quite handsome, his blonde hair was wild and his eyes almost bluer than Ludwig's. There was a grin on face, despite the situation.

"Uh yes. It was more my fault though. I wasn't paying attention. But, you could pay a bit more attention yourself." Lydia's tone of voice was cold and almost commanding.

"R-Right." Lydia made her way in front of the group of boys, now walking a little faster. Before long, she could see the gates to the school. Students were coming in and out of the academy, which looked more like the Berlin Cathedral than a school building. She put her book into her bag.

The main foyer was filled with people. Lydia could feel a rush of excited energy, though, it made a pit grow in her stomach. The day before, she was instructed to go straight to the class room when she arrived. She navigated her way past the mass of people and made her way up a grand staircase. Her class room was the second one on the right, and she could hear a few voices coming from inside.

When she walked in through the door, she saw several students. Some were next to her seat by the window, while others were near the teacher's desk. She silently walked over and sat down, pulling her book out of the bag. She eavesdropped on some of the conversations.

It had only been a few minutes when a girl and boy walked up to her. The girl had straw blonde hair pulled back with a ribbon, and her face reminded Lydia of a cat. The boy had olive skin and dark green eyes. His dark brown hair was ruffled. He spoke first. "Hey, you're Ludwig's little sister, right? Lydia Eldestien?"

Lydia looked up from her book to look him in the eye. "Yeah, that's me. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"So he really had a younger sister! Man…! My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo. This here is Bel Cornelis."

Lydia smiled at the two, not wanting to look menacing. "Nice to meet you, Antonio, Bel. I guess we'll be sharing the same class?"

Bel smiled bigger. "Yes, we are. It's nice to know to other people."

"It is." Lydia looked back at Antonio, "How did you know that I was Ludwig's younger sister?"

"Oh, there was a rumor going around that the Editor in Chief's sister would be attending as a first year, just like us."

"That would make sense."

Bel looked at the clock at the front of the room. "It's almost time. Oh, this is so exciting. Antonio, we should probably get back to our seats."

"Um, yeah. See you later, Lydia?"

"Hmm, oh, I guess so." Bel and Antonio scurried back their respective seats. Lydia waited for the teacher to come in. Other students were rushing into the room. Finally when the teacher did come in, the room quieted down.

He was tall, with blonde wavy hair pulled back. He was wearing a purple coat and carried himself with an almost completely suave air. Lydia started to wonder if she had walked into the wrong class room. "Good morning, class 1-B, your teacher is here." The French accent explained his weirdness immediately. Lydia had never really liked the French, and this teacher was no exception. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I will be your homeroom teacher."

Lydia looked about the room. The reactions of the students were mixed. Some seemed happy while others seemed to feel slightly repulsed, most of them probably didn't care though. She started to look at the individual students. Antonio and Bel were near the door, all the way across the room, and there was a cynical looking blonde student with lime green eyes. He seemed annoyed by Mr. Bonnefoy.

Wild blonde hair caught her eye. She looked closer at the figure. There was the 'kid' who almost ran her over with his bike. What the hell was he doing here? Lydia could feel a scowl form on her face. He was sitting two seats beside her. Well, at least there was a person between them. "Okay, first order of business is the test we told you about when you came in yeaterday to see the class roosters." The class was silent when he looked up. "This test is just to see where you are. So it doesn't really matter if you get bad marks, or ace the whole thing, like that Estonian kid… Well anyways, I have to have two volunteers to pass out the tests. Umm, I think Kohler and Cornelis will do for now, until we can a permanent person for the job." Lydia saw Bel get up, followed by… The 'kid'? Lydia knew that he would be the one giving her her test.

Mr. Bonnefoy handed each student a pile of papers. Lydia had to only wait a few minutes until Kohler would come over. When he did, she looked up at him. God, those eyes were really pretty… She could feel her cheeks heat up at the thought. He seemed to notice, giving her an odd look. Lydia tried her best to smile.

…

The first day of school was over, and Lydia was glad. She had made friends and figured out that her homeroom teacher may have been a pervert. She could have cared less though.

The school wide test was easy, and the new student orientation was long and boring. She was glad that she took Ludwig's advice.

Right now, she was on her way home, her nose in the book again. She could hear voices coming up behind her. "Yeah! Hey, Ber. Look, there she is!" There was a small grunt. Lydia fought the instinct to look back. Though she already knew it was Kohler. He called out to her. "Hey, you over there!"

She could hear another voice. "Seriously, haven't you tormented the poor girl enough?"

"What do ya mean, Lukas? I only want to talk to her. Hey, are you in Class 1-B, with Mr. Bonnefoy?" Lydia continued to walk. He ran up next to her. "Um, hello! Excuse me?" He was grinning again.

Lydia, feeling agitated and somewhat humiliated for him, glared back. "God, what is it that you want?" Her cheeks felt warm and her hands were clenched.

"Oh, um…" He was taken back by her outburst.

She could now hear a sweeter male vice coming up on them. "Now, look, Mathias. You probably should have done that differently. Like this." A sweet looking blonde boy came up onto her. He grabbed her shoulder and smiled gently. "Hello, are you by any chance in Class 1-B?"

Lydia blushed heavily, making him smile more. Mathias Kohler looked jealous. Two other people came up. One was tall and wore glasses, probably to cover up his condescending glare, while the other looked slightly annoyed and pale. His long bangs were held back with cross pin. "Well my version had a little more energy to it. Besides, she is in my class. It's hard to forget white hair like that." Lydia, against her judgment, instinctively took this as an insult.

The paler, smaller one looked at her. "I'm very sorry about this mess."

"Thank you. But you shouldn't be the one apologizing."

"Yeah, that's probably right. " He glared at Mathias Kohler. "Well apologize…"

He looked down at the smaller figure who was looking at him with an agitated expression. "Um, yeah, sorry. I wanted just wanted to talk."

Lydia sighed. "Well you could have come up to me like a normal person. However, apology accepted."

The boy who had his hand on her shoulder smiled again. "Well, that's a better start."

Lydia was now starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with the situation. She looked down the street. "Umm. I'm very sorry, but I have to go. My mother wanted me to make dinner tonight." She pushed her way through the group of boys and walked at a brisk pace, staring at the ground. Her face was probably a bright pink with embarrassment. How she would love her first year of high school!

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few days, but I had to make a decision. I realized that I don't have a set story for ****_One Day_****, so I'm going to give you this while I try to improve that one.**

**This story has the same characters, but I'm not going to be gender bending anyone. So go away Fem!Norway! Any ways, this is AU, with some allusions to Hetalia Gakuen. Ther is some back story, but it will explained in the story, and I've added character notes! Any ways, please review, it means the world to me. **


	3. Lektion Zwei: Affiliations

**That night, Berlin**

The family had just finished listening to Ludwig's story of his first day back. Apparently Feliciano, the carefree Italian that Ludwig had made friends with in junior high, had come in with a bad cold. Ludwig was forced to help his suffering friend through the first day without directly touching him. His other friend, Kiku, a reserved young Asian man, tried to help but almost made matters worse, and tried to console Ludwig at the end of the day.

Everyone was seated at the dining room table eating some of Elizaveta's home cooked food. Elizaveta was a master chef, and had taught Lydia how to cook. The skill was mostly for self-preservation when they were back in Syilvei and she had to work late. Roderich looked over to his adopted daughter. "So was your day just as hectic? Or was it calmer?"

Lydia quickly swallowed the food in her mouth. "Um, it wasn't quite like that, but it was a little crazy."

Elizaveta perked up. "How so, dear?"

"Um, well… I was almost hit by a bicycler this morning, only to find out he was in my class."

Ludwig stared. "Again?"

Lydia looked at the floor suspiciously. "It wasn't my fault. He wasn't paying attention." Lydia had this happen to her on a number of occasions before, and Ludwig always scolded her afterwards. "Anyways, before Bruder can lecture me, I think my homeroom teacher might be an unregistered sex offender."

Elizaveta gave a small grimace. Ludwig, looking worried, spoke. "Which one?"

"Some guy named Bonnefoy. He's French."

Roderich looked over. "Oh, I know him. He's the crazy guy that was the same year as me. He said that he was going to do something big, but I see that never happened."

Lydia looked over to him in surprise. "Wait, you're telling me that you know that creep?"

Roderich gave her an unimpressed look. "Don't worry, he's harmless. Though he may get a little off topic sometimes."  
Lydia looked disappointed, and Elizaveta somewhat horrified. "Oh god. I probably didn't want to know that…"  
Elizaveta, not wanting to continue on the mood ruining topic, asked a different question. "So, did you make any friends at least?"

"I guess so."

Ludwig had an almost calculating look on his face. Elizaveta was now smiling. "Who is it?"

"A Spaniard named Antonio Carreido and his cousin named Bel Cornelis. They seem nice enough."

"Well that's good." The conversation was about to die, and Lydia didnt want to stay for a long awkward silence.

"I think I might go to my room." Lydia took her plate and gave it quick rinse. She crept up the dark stairs and back to her room. Lydia sat on her bed, allowing herself let loose. She found her thoughts going over the day.

Lydia now decided that she didn't like the academy. Or at least, she didn't really like the people. Lydia came to realize that she would have to get over it. This would be her life for the next three years.

**…**

Lunch time seemed to the break Lydia needed. Mr. Bonnefoy had made an announcement that people could now start checking out school clubs and that there would be another orientation on that. Lydia was not in the mood for another long, boring speech, and she was probably going to nap through it.

The only place that seemed to be a good place to eat lunch was on the roof. It was cooler up there, and when Lydia came up, it was devoid of life. But soon, Bel and Antonio came up to join her. They were probably best thing at the school.

Bel was the first one to talk. "So are you going to join any of the clubs?" She was munching on a waffle.

"No, I don't think so. What about you two?"

Antonio was finishing a tomato. "I think I might join the Music club. I think…"

"So you're musically inclined?"

Bel piped up. "Yeah, he plays the guitar. He's really good!"

"N-no, not really. It was just something I picked up when I was a kid. But any ways," Antonio turned towards Bel. "What clubs are you thinking about?"

Bel sighed. "Well, you know dad. He might want me to work a bit here and there, so it might get tricky with that and I won't have the time."

"Oh, that's too bad. What would you have joined?" Lydia asked.

"I dunno… maybe the botany club or something along those lines."

Antonio tried to stifle a chuckle. "That's seems so unlike you…!"

Bel's face went red and she started to lecture him. "Well, jeez! So who cares if I want to start growing plants? We all know that you can kill anything!"

Antonio smiled, though it seemed a little forced. "Well, everything except tomatoes."

Lydia stepped in to try to calm Bel down. "Well, if it helps anything, I don't imagine Antonio being able to do much of anything. No offense, Antonio."

Bel glared at her cousin. "Good lord…"

Antonio decided he wanted to talk about something else. "So, if I remember correctly, your dad is Roderich Edelstein?"

"Yeah, he's my adoptive Vater. Why?"

"Just wondering. So he's the guy who conducts that big orchestra we have here, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Actually, he's the lead conductor." Lydia had a small smile on her face. She had always been proud of what her father accomplished. His music was part of the many things that he had personally given his daughter. When she was four, he had taught Lydia how to play the piano. Lydia had always thought it was like a gift, and she had mastered the skill. She was able to move her fingers with equal grace and was produce quick arpeggios and long strings of melodies. It was all because of Roderich. "Vater actually taught me how to play the piano when I was four."

Antonio was surprised to hear the news. Bel just seemed interested. "That must have been cool. I bet you're really good at it now."

Lydia blushed with modesty. "I guess so, but Vater only really taught me the basics. I just kind of taught myself from there."  
"Oh, that's just as impressive."

Lydia chuckled. She hadn't really talked like this with anybody for a while. It was refreshing from the mature, serious conversations she would have with her Mutter's coworkers. "I guess. We should probably start heading back."

Antonio tried to engulf the tomato he was eating and Bel threw out all of the garbage. Lydia got up and started towards the stairs. She would have to start having lunch up on the roof more often.

**…**

Lydia started on her way home as soon as the bell rung. Most of the other students got up to run to the club rooms to fill out paper work, but some of them just wanted to leave like her. She quickly gathered her books and papers and made her way out of the class room. Mathias Kohler followed her out. She sighed when she caught view of him. He didn't notice, and went up to her. "Hello there miss. Are you willing to talk to me now?" Lydia pretended she didn't hear him and made her way to main foyer. "Hey wait up! God, you're fast." He ran down the stairs then caught sight of his friends.

Lydia made her escape to the outside and slowed her pace. She now let herself go with the fact that she could head home and not worry until tomorrow. She heard someone running towards her and take her arm. "What the heck!" The grip was tight and she couldn't pull back. Behind her was the tall one with the glasses. "Hey, let go! This is extremely rude." He gave her look that denoted an apology and nodded at her.

She could see the rest of the group run towards the two of them. "Thanks Ber, you can let her go now." The tall one let go of her and she stepped back quickly to look at them. She glared.

"What the hell was that for?!" She grounded herself, preparing for a long argument.

"Oh, come on. We just wanted to talk." Mathias Kohler was grinning as if nothing had happened. This irked her more.

"Good god. You should have just come up to me like a normal person, rather than having your lackey come and grab me by the arm." Mathias Kohler just laughed.

"Are you kidding? Ber's not my lackey. Anyways," His face went more serious. "Would you be willing to listen to us?"

"Fine, just please leave me alone afterwards, ok?" She could tell that her face was desperate.

"Cool! I knew you'd come around at some point. We would-" He cut off by an elbow to his rib cage.

The shorter one with the long bangs started talking to him. "Good lord, Mathias, we may as well introduce our selves first. You really don't have manners, do you?" Mathias smiled at him as he rubbed his side. The shorter one looked at Lydia with cold eyes. "My name is Lukas Valjalmsson. The taller one is Berwald Oxenstriena, and the one next him is Tino Väinämöinen. Tino and Berwald are second years. Oh, and the annoying one is Mathias Kohler."

Lydia did the only thing she could. "My name is Lydia Beilschmidt Edelstein. Nice to meet you. Now what was it that you wanted to say?"

Mathias grinned at her again. _What is he? The Cheshire cat?_ She thought. "Well, what I was trying to say is would you like to join the Scandinavia club?" Mathias looked hopeful, like if he introduced himself, Lydia would say yes.

She looked at him for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Um, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not really interested in joining a school club. And I'm not from any of the Nordic countries, so I'm not even qualified."

Mathias glanced at Lydia then back to Lukas. He had a dumbfounded look on his face. Berwald looked over to him. "T'ld ya she was't ev'n Nord'c." He said it so bluntly, Lydia almost laughed.

"Crap! Wait, have you been to any of these countries?" Mathias looked hopeful again, like he was waiting for a piece of candy.

"Well, I lived in The Northern Rim for almost ten years. But like I said before, I'm not very interested in joining any school clubs."

Tino spoke up now. "Greenland would probably count. And this isn't a club. We just call it a club so that our groups sounds official."

Lydia was unimpressed. "Seriously?" Mathias nodded his head. "Listen, I'll think about, but it's probably no. I have to get home." She turned on her heel, feeling quite exhausted. _What a waste of time. _She thought.

**…**

Dinner was long over, and Roderich and Lydia were finishing up a song. Roderich took the lead with the violin, while Lydia played the background on the piano. Of course, Roderich would let Lydia have a solo at some parts of the song, letting her show him how much she improved. When the song was over, Roderich put his violin away.

"Why are you putting it away so early, Vater?"

"I don't know really know myself. I think I would like to listen to you play."

"What? Please, it's more fun when you play along with me."

"That worries me."

"Oh. Now you're sounding like Mutter."

"Hmmm. You should join the music club then, if you won't do anything else."

"No. I don't really feel like joining a club. It seems like a waste of time" Roderich nodded his head. "Any way's, if you're not going to be joining me, I'll go upstairs." He nodded his head again. Lydia made her way to the hall. It was dark and hard to see the doors.

When Lydia made it too her room she sat down the desk. It was made of hard dark wood, the name which Lydia would probably never know. She didn't care. Her phone buzzed, the sudden noise making her jump. Her phone almost never made any sounds. She picked it up and checked the number. It was Bel.

_Hey! Is this Lydia's phone?_

Lydia was tempted to text her back saying that it was the wrong number. As funny as it would have been, she didn't.

**Yeah. Do you need anything, Bel?**

_Oh let loose, class is over. _

**But I am acting loose. Anyways, how are you?**

_Just fine. So I didn't join the botany club. I have to help my dad with work._

**Oh, what kind of work?**

_It's a secret~! :)_

**Fine. Did Antonio join his music club?**

_He did, actually. Why? Do you want to join? You'd have a buddy in there._

**No, I'm being stalked by a 'club' as it is. -_-;**

_Oh cool! Which one?_

**Scandinavia Club.**

_What? I've never heard of them._

**Because it's not official. They're just a bunch of boys who hang out. They all come from Nordic countries.**

_So why are they stalking you? I thought you were full German!_

**I am, but I grew up in Northern Rim next to Greenland, so their leader thinks that I qualify.**

_Well, are you joining?_

**Probably not. What do you think?**

_I think you should try it out. Are you the only girl in the group, and who's part of it?_

**Yes, and Mathias Kohler, and Lukas, oh god, I can't remember their last name, and some second years, Tino and Berwald. Berwald just looks like he's glaring the entire time. **

_Isn't Mathias Kohler in our class, the guy with hair that never looks combed?_

**Yes! He almost hit with his bike on my way to school yesterday! **

_Oh god. Well I'm sure it'll work out, right…?_

**Possibly. I just wish he wasn't so annoying, or he could pay more attention…-_-…**

_Yeah, that would probably be nice. Hey I have to go. See ya tomorrow?_

**Sure. Bis Spater.**

Lydia leaned back in her chair. She was not looking forward to tomorrow. She was probably going to be stalked by the Scandinavia club again, or Mr. Bonnefoy might get really off topic, which hadn't happened yet. That she was thankful for.

Lydia lost her balance and the chair went backwards with a large crash. Lydia cursed under her breath and she could hear heavy footsteps outside her door. When it opened, she could see Ludwig's sky blue eyes stare at her. "Are you all right in here?"

She looked at him from her awkward position on the floor and sighed. "Yeah, just tipped over and lost my concentration. Sorry."

Ludwig went and sat on the bed. "No need to apologize. I'm just worried that you might hurt yourself or fall off the balcony one of these days."

Lydia picked herself up and sat next to the fallen chair. She looked over to it. "Right." She sighed again.

"You know, I will still only ever see you as that 12 year old little sister that thinks that she owns the world."

Lydia looked at Ludwig with a shocked face. "Seriously? I'm not that immature."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess I've realized that I won't ever own the world and that I should aim lower for a career." Ludwig only nodded in response. "Hey, how did your day go?"

"Pretty good, I guess. I had to wake up Feliciano in the middle of class."

"That's what you can call immature."

"Hmm. It's late, you should probably get to bed."

"You too." Lydia stood and picked the chair up. Ludwig went to the door. "Guten Nacht." He nodded in response and gave her a smile.

Lydia flopped back on to the bed. Her sheets were soft, and she felt sleep come over her, before she could change or turn off the light.

**Man, here I am again. The pit in my stomach that I get when I post stuff is starting to get better. But, i'm still nervous. Any ways, sorry I haven't been posting much... I have a life too!**

**Any ways, this is the first week at the W Academy so things are still pretty relaxed, and Mr. Bonnefoy is pretty lax for teacher (Think Yukari Sensei from Azumanga Daioh!) Soon, I plan to introduce Arthur. I might even have his brothers, the older ones, have some cameos. I find Arthur so interesting to write. So keep reading, my loyal fans, **Despite the low number of you guys, **And review!****  
**


	4. Lektion Drei: Representaion

**Next day at school**

The academy was as busy as the last two days. Lydia was at her desk staring out the window. The day wasn't ruined yet and she hoped that it would stay that way. Mathias wasn't able to hound her on her answer, mostly because Mr. Bonnefoy walked in and wanted to talk to him. Antonio and Bel were also late and they hadn't caught sight of the figure near the window

Mathias took his seat and Mr. Bonnefoy looked out at the students. "Well, we got a notice from the dean that we have to choose a class representative. Now, looking back at junior high records and such, I've come up with recommendations. However," He gave a suave smile and put his bangs behind his ears, and finished. "I'm leaving it all up to you guys."

He went to the board to write down some names. Lydia's interest piqued. When he was finished he saw a small list of names. The ones that caught her interest were an Arthur Kirkland and, surprisingly, Mathias Kohler. There was no way she wanted Mathias Kohler be the class rep, so she was obviously going to have to back this Arthur Kirkland. "Um. Cornelis, can you take over the negotiations?"

"Yes sir." Bel made her to the front of the class room. "I suggest that we have take votes for these two, but if you want to nominate someone, please say so now." The class room was silent. "Ok then. I would like the Kirkland and Kohler to come up to the front so I don't accidentally count you as a vote." Mathias Kohler stood up from his seat and walked up. Then Lydia could see the strawberry blonde student walk behind him.

His eyes were a lime green, and rather pretty. Lydia looked at him closer. He was short and his eyebrows…? There was something wrong with his eyebrows. They were so, so thick, or maybe they were just furrowed. But he had such a disinterested look on his face. No, hey were just abnormally thick. Lydia wanted to chuckle. He was sort of cute.

"All righty then. Raise you're your hands if you want Kohler." Only a fraction of the class raised their hands. Bel wrote five on the board. "How about Kirkland?" Hands sprung up, including Lydia's. "Well, it looks like Kirkland won. Congratulations."

He turned to the class. His face had a hint of pride, and his eyes were a tad darker. "Thank you for electing me class representative."

Mathias was slightly annoyed and looked as if he might say something. He smiled at Arthur Kirkland and sat back down. Lydia looked at the crazy haired boy. He had always seemed immature, but what he just did… He must have not been that juvenile. It still made no difference to Lydia. Arthur Kirkland went back to his seat, and the day continued.

**…**

Lydia was walking back out of the school gates when Mathias and Tino came up to her. Mathias tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to spin around in surprise. She felt the back of her hand impact his cheek. "Oh my god! What the heck are you two doing?" when she regained her composure, Mathias was holding his cheek while Tino was trying to comfort him.

"Told ya she would do that, Mathias."

"I thought so too, but just not that hard. Hvad fanden…"

"You asked for it. Now what the heck do you want?"

Finland smiled at Lydia. "Well, we wondering if you were going to answer our question."

Lydia was now just really irritated. "Seriously? Do I have to answer you right now?"

Mathias stared at her. "We know it's probably no, but what the heck are you going to do every day?" He was right. She really didn't have much to do at home. But she wouldn't let herself join these hooligans.

"Well, sure I don't have much to do at home and I don't get out much, but at least I don't cause trouble and stalk others."

Tino looked somewhat guilty, but Mathias started laughing really hard. His face was darker than before when he stopped. "So, you're telling me that you don't mind being by yourself?"

Lydia was getting more agitated, but wouldn't let herself look like an idiot. "I didn't say I didn't have any friends. And besides, who wants to hang out with people like you?"

Tino was beginning to look a little worried. "We're probably the most awesome people in the school, though. Who wouldn't want to hang with us?"

"Yeah and your immaturity shows it."

"Whatever, so I like to have fun. You should try it."

"You know nothing about me, so you have no right to day something like that."

"Oh stop being so cynical. Not every thing has to be so serious, Væsel."

"I'm not being cynical. I just have common sense, unlike you."

"Who said that I don't have common sense? Maybe you should trust your judgment."

"It seems just fine to me, so leave me alone." Lydia was now fuming, and she could herself ready to slap him.

"Once you give us a straight answer." Mathias went dark, and Lydia was now starting to freak out. Her cheeks were flushed, and her body was shaking violently. As hard as she tried, she couldn't move.

_Lord help me…! _was all she could think.

**…**

Arthur walked out of the school. Today wasn't as trying as the last few. Alfred and Matthew, the American twins, weren't bothering them, and Francis Bonnefoy, the home room teacher made the day. He was now the Class Representative, one step closer to student council president.

Of course, when he got home, he would have to deal with his older brothers. There was Welsh and Simon, who didn't really bother him, but Connor, the fire headed devil as Arthur liked to call him, made his life miserable. Arthur had always thought that is was because he was part Irish, but he was the only one who was full English in his family. His father prided himself on being a womanizer, and Arthur hated it.

Arthur put his thought to the pretty girl in his class. When he saw her walk in the first day, he was infatuated. She had bright, silvery white hair, and her eyes were a dark shade of blue. But it wasn't her looks that made him love her, although they didn't help the situation, but rather the way she held herself. She had a sense of confidence with a touch of modesty and courage. This girl was his muse.

Arthur saw a group of students near the gate when he walked out of the school building. He walked closer, but kept his distance, then he was able to make out who it was. The white hair tipped him off. Then there was Mathias Kohler, the kid with the hair that never looked combed, talking to her. Behind him must have been a second year. He had pale blonde hair and violet eyes; he seemed young.

When he got closer, Lydia was shaking violently and on the verge of yelling and crying. His chest tightened. Mathias was laughing and seemed agitated. The second year looked worried and was trying to tell him off. Arthur could feel something boil up inside him, and he strided over to the three. He felt like he wanted to yell at Mathias; the kid rubbed him the wrong way anyway. He felt as if he could do something, not like when he was at home, and he was the baby of the family, the punching bag. But now he could do something!

"Excuse me, but what are you three doing out here?" his voice was unwavering and demanded attention. The girl gasped, and her face turned redder, like she was ashamed of something. The second year sighed with relief, and Mathias glared at him.

"We're just talking with the lady, what else?" Mathias gave him a ghost of a bitter smile. The second year mouthed help. He quickly looked behind him and fidgeted.

"From her expression and the way she's shaking, I would say that there's more to the situation."

"Good observation, class rep. but I think we have this situation handled. Now bug off will ya?"

The second year started to get extremely uncomfortable. "Mathias, please. You've gone far enough."

Arthur couldn't help but agree with him. Besides, the girl was still planted to her spot and shaking, it was sad to see. "Yes, please leave the girl alone. I will report you if I have too."

"I can't take you very seriously, you know." His expression grew lighter, like he was giving up. "Fine, whatever. I guess it doesn't matter. Let's go Tino." The two boys left and she almost collapsed to the ground.

"Um, are you all right?" Arthur crouched down next to her. The girl nodded her head. "Here let me help you up. It looks as if you might fall over."

"No, I'm fine."

"Let me take you home at least."

"No, I'm fine on my own."

"I insist. As the class rep, I won't let you walk home by yourself."

"Fine…!"

The two walked in silence for a while, but Arthur's curiosity got the better of him. "So, what happened?"  
"Those people have been following me for the last few days, and I guess I snapped. Hard. I didn't think that it would that badly though…"

"I can report them if you want."  
"Don't bother. They'll probably leave me alone now. Thanks."

"No problem. My name is Arthur Kirkland, I believe we're in the same class."

"Yeah we are. My name is Lydia Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you." She stopped and held out her hand. Arthur took it firmly. "My home is near here, so I can walk by myself. Thanks though. I really appreciate it."

Arthur smiled warmly. "Any time, Miss Lydia. I'd be honored too." Arthur watched Lydia walk down the rest of the street before he started going home himself. Meeting her made his day much better.

**All righty then, third chapter... COMPLETE. So this is what I'm planning on ending the first week on, so from here on out, it will be normal school for all of these wonderful people. Uhg, now that I think of it, this was originally supposed to take place mostly in the summer, but that would have a lot of back story. It's just easier this way.**

**This chapter, you meet Arthur, and or England. I've been waiting for this. He's just a cool character to work with, so I'm excited. I've also come to realize that it's hard trying to write Mathias's, Denmark, dark side, but it might suit him. but in this story, he's supposed to be a lot happier than in ****_One Day_****. La~~~ Anyways it's late and i'm heading out. Ja ne!**


	5. Lektion Vier: Orginazation

**Saturday**

Lydia woke up to an alarm clock. It was buzzing loudly and read seven thirty. Lydia sat up and opened the curtain. The sun shone in, almost blinding her, but the warmth felt so nice. Lydia got off the bed and got dressed. She slipped on a long wool sweater over her t shirt and shorts, making for a weird combination of clothes.

Her room was messy, probably from the late nighter she pulled texting Bel and Antonio. They kept her awake until almost twelve, and the funny thing was, they weren't really talking about anything in particular.

Lydia made her way downstairs, where Elizaveta and Roderich were in their spots, one cooking and the other going over sheet music. The smell of bacon hit her, and she sat down. "Guten Morgen."

Roderich looked up. "Guten Morgen. How did you sleep?"

"Just fine. You?"

"Your mother kept me warm, so it was good."

Elizaveta looked back. "I love you too, sweet heart. I think you can make your own breakfast."

Roderich chuckled at the comment. "You know that I'm only kidding. Besides it's nice to have you back in bed."

"I didn't need to know that…" Lydia looked down at the table.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Elizaveta put a plate of eggs in front of the two. "Hey, where's Bruder?"  
"Still sleeping. He's going somewhere with Feliciano and Kiku later."

"Oh. He's always with them."

"Yeah. What are your plans today?"

"I have no idea. Maybe I'll unpack."

"You still haven't done that?"

Lydia shook her head and Elizaveta sighed. "You should go out today. Go explore the city."

"What about those boxes in my room?"

"You can take care of those later. Just get out and have fun." Elizaveta's smile was dark and condescending, as if she was going to force her out.

"Fine, fine. I'll go out. Just let me wake up and have breakfast first."

**…**

Lydia looked outside her window as she reached for her jacket. It was sunny outside, and it looked warm, but from experience, she knew that is was best to bring a jacket everywhere. Lydia grabbed the rest of her things and went downstairs.

Ludwig was talking to Feliciano and Kiku in the parlor. As she went by, Feliciano saw her. "Ah, look, its Luddy's pretty little sister! Lydia~~! Come over here." Feliciano grabbed her hand and dragged her in the room. He proceeded to glomp onto her.

Ludwig looked at the two and addressed Lydia. "Sorry about this. I thought that you were gone already."

"Well, it looks like Feliciano had other plans."

"You hide away all the time, Lydia, and you're so cute!" Feliciano gave a small scowl, but it quickly faded into a smile

"Please stop, Feliciano. We all know that compliments like that are only half true."

She looked over to Kiku, who looked generally confused. Ludwig sighed. "Kiku, this is Lydia, my little sister that I was telling you about."  
Kiku nodded in response. "It is nice to meet you, Rydia. I have heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too." Lydia smiled at him and then at Ludwig. "I should probably get going before Mutter starts nagging me. I'll see you later?"

"Probably. Bis später."

"Bis später." Lydia made her way past the gates and into the road. From there she had no idea where to go. She walked past the academy and made a left. From there she was starting to see more businesses.

On the left side of the street was a large park, while shops lined the right. She could vegetable vendors and clothing stores. About half way down was a small café. The building had very little windows, so she decided to head in.

There were very little people inside, and the lighting was dim. Behind a counter in the corner, a person was reading a newspaper. The figure pulled it down, revealing his face. The man had blonde hair that was brushed up, revealing a scar above his left eye. He was also wearing a blue and white striped scarf. But what caught Lydia's attention was the pipe. "You could just sit down, instead of staring."

Lydia jumped. "Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare." She found a small table in the corner and sat down. The man came up to her.

"So what can I get ya?"  
"Just coffee. Thanks."

"Do ya take it black?"

'Hmm, oh yeah. Black's just fine."

"You're the first girl that I've had come in here and take it black. That'll be three fifty."

"Right." Lydia dug the money from her wallet, and the man pocketed it right away.

"Bel, we need one black coffee."

"Ja, be right there." The man went back to his seat, and a girl with green eyes and hair that was pulled back with a ribbon came out with a cup. Lydia recognized Bel almost immediately. Bel smiled at her. "Look who's here!"

"Yep. So is the work that you help out with?"

"Ja. My cover's been blown. I was hoping to keep this quiet, but I guess I was hoping for too much."

"Ah, everything will be fine."

The man looked from his paper. "Bel, I know you like chatting with the customers, but you have coffee to serve."

"Yeah, yeah, dad. But this here is a good friend."

"Oh… nice to meet you good friend. The name's Abel." He came up to her and offered her a hand. She took it firmly.

"My name's Lydia. Nice to meet you."

Bel walked around Abel to sit across from Lydia. She propped her head on a hand. "So what are you up today?"

Lydia took a sip of the coffee. It had a nice bitter taste to it. "Nothing much. I was kicked out of the house for the day, but that's all right I guess."

"So, it seems you don't get out much, huh?"  
"No, not really."

"Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Lydia didn't have to think hard about the question. "I have some unpacking to do, so it's hard to say."

Bel's face lit up. "I could come over tomorrow and help you."  
"what? You'd be willing to do that?"

"Yeah, sure why not. It's not like I have anything better to do." Lydia could see Abel giving her a weird look.

"Wait, what about work?"

"You can have Antonio help you. It's his day today anyways, so he can cover for me tomorrow."

"Fine. But, if he messes something up, I'm blaming you." Bel smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Where is your house, exactly?"

"You know that long road in front of the academy? Go all the way down and turn left. It's the one with the gates. You can't miss it."

"All righty then. I'll see tomorrow."

"Yep!"

**…**

Lydia sat on her bed, reading while she waited for Bel. It was still rather early in the day, but they never had a set time for when she was coming over. Lydia's phone buzzed. She checked the number, making sure it was her friend.

_Hey is your house the mansion with the giant wrought iron gates?_

Lydia dropped her phone on the bed and made her way downstairs. Elizaveta stopped her on her way down. "Lydia, where are you going?"

"My friend's waiting at the gate. I'm letting her in."

Elizaveta's face lit up with a pleasant surprise. "Yeah sure. Have fun." Lydia made her way outside. It was drizzly and was perfect for spending the day inside. She found Bel looking at her phone on the sidewalk, looking a tad bit worried.

"You're early." Lydia stated as she walked up on the girl.

Bel jumped at Lydia's surprise. "Yeah. I thought that we might be able to hang out after we're done, so I brought snack." Bel held up a white cardboard box and smiled.

"Yeah, may as well. Let's hurry inside." She led the blonde inside where they were met by the sound of Roderich's music and Elizaveta. Lydia quietly made her way upstairs, and Bel did the same.

When they made it to Lydia's bed room, the girls let loose. Bel sat on the bed and Lydia leaned against the door. Bel spied the boxes that were stacked in a corner of the room. "Are those what we're unpacking today?"

Lydia nodded at the pile. "Yep. And we might have to move some furniture around, so be ready for that."

Bel had a fierce smile. "Gotcha, fearless leader."

Lydia made her way to the pile of boxes and slipped the top one down. It was heavy and Bel had to help her get it down. "What's in here?"

"Who knows? Books probably." They opened the box up and Lydia found it to full of clothes. She was a little disappointed. "We could get these sorted and put in the closet, 'kay?"

Bel looked interested. "Yeah. This might be more fun than I thought."

"How so? It's only clothes."

"Yeah. I can see what kind of stuff you wear when not in uniform."  
"What? That matters?"  
"Oh, you'll see. I can help you get rid of some stuff."  
Lydia grabbed another box. "You can through that alone then. I'll get the next one." She opened it up to find more books. Bel started going through her clothes, looking at each item before refolding it and putting it away.  
"You don't have much do you?"  
"No. I was never one to really pay attention to my clothes. Those fancy dresses in there are only used for parties at the palace and such. I try not to wear them."  
"That's a shame. They're really pretty." Bel fingered the fabric of one before she hung it up. Lydia continued putting the books away. "Hey, what was it like in Syilvei?"

"Well, Syilvei is a coastal town, so the harbor is large. And it gets really cold in the winter."

"Yeah, but what was it like to live there?"  
Lydia looked down at the floor with a fond smile on her face. "Wonderful. Everyone was so friendly, and during the summer, lilacs would line the streets. Every morning, I would go down to the harbor to watch the fisherman set off."

"I'm guessing you really liked it."  
"Yeah. If I had to choose, I think I would rather be there right now."

"Really, huh? So since your mom was a big ambassador over there, did you get to meet a lot of important people?"

Lydia had to think about the question before answering. "A few I guess. I mean I never really spent much time at the palace, so they never paid much attention to me. Besides I always spent most of my time at home."  
Bel looked at her with confusion. "Why? Did you have a lot of friends or something?"

"No, not really. I had no idea when I was coming back and I wasn't really the social type to begin with, so I never really put much thought in to it." Lydia finished unpacking the first box.

"Oh, what did you do for fun then?"

"I played the piano, and I would explore the city. There were plenty of adults to talk to, so I was fine."

"Oh, well, that's still cool." Belgium hung up the last dress and went to Lydia's box. They sat there going through the odds and ends that were in the boxes.

**…**

The room was finished, and the two sat at the small table in the middle of the room. Lydia had brought up tea to go with Bel's snack. Lydia was excited to see what was inside the white box, and had been waiting patiently for when they were finished.

Bel opened the lid and smiled. "Just so you know, I made this myself, so I'm sorry if they taste funny." She took out a small cake. The cake was made up of vanilla and chocolate swirls. There were hints of red throughout, and on top was a thin glaze.

Lydia's mouth began to water. "Are you kidding? It looks absolutely delicious!" Lydia cut the cake up and took a piece. She tried it, tasting the flavor. She could taste chocolate then a hint of strawberry.

Bel looked at her with determination. "Is it good?"

Lydia smiled at her. "It is. Did you really make this?"

Bel nodded at her. "Dad always had me make the pastries for the shop, so I got good at it eventually."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Of course I do. It's fun baking things, especially when they turn out nicely." Bel took a piece for herself.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Have you always lived in Berlin?" Lydia felt somewhat odd for asking the question, but she was curious. Bel definitely wasn't German; her accent wasn't quite right, and she was cousins with Antonio, who happened to be Spanish.

"No, I came from Belgium, actually. My family moved down here when my mother married Abel."

"Hm. Then where does Antonio fit in?"

Bel chuckled. "Everyone asks that question. He's the odd one of the family. Antonio is half Belgian, half Spanish. Something happened with his parents and we took him in before we came here."

Lydia found that odd, but she wouldn't pry. "He's your cousin right?"

"Yeah, but Antonio's been more like a brother to me, and Abel treats him like one."

"Well that's good right?"  
"Yeah." Lydia finished her cake and looked around the room. Everything was clean and organized. If Bel hadn't come over, she would probably still be working on it. Bel put her plate on top of Lydia's and stood up.

"Are you leaving?"  
"Yeah. It's late and I have to help with dinner."

"I can relate. Here I'll show you to the gates."

"Thanks." The girls walked back almost silently. They paused at the gate to say a final goodbye. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"  
Lydia smiled. "Yep. I have nowhere else to go."

"I'm just making sure. You just don't really seem to be enjoying it. Is it because of those boys?"  
Lydia gave her a disinterested expression. "Kind of, but mostly just that Kohler. He just rubs me the wrong way." She breathed heavily. "You know what? It's still Sunday, so I'm not going to think about it."  
Bel smiled warmly again. "I'll leave you to it then. Ik zie je later!" Lydia watched the taller blonde walk away and stood there for a moment. She wasn't looking forward to the next day, but life goes on.

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to apologize for updating so late. I just got done with my finals, so that took up most of my time. So, again, I'm sorry! But, I'm back!**

**It seems like this is an odd chapter. I meant for it to be more towards the Nordics gaining her trust, but then i had introduce the cafe that they all hang out at. And I wanted to go a bit more in depth with Bel. I really like that character for some reason... **

**Update on ****_One Day_****: i have the plot line done and the first chapter is almost done! I'll try and hurry! Thanks for sticking with me and please continue! I really enjoy writing and sharing with other people!**


	6. Lektion Fünf: Kidnap

**Monday**

Lydia stared out of the window as she listened to Mr. Bonnefoy. The window she sat next to gave her a nice view of the courtyard. She could see the main road from the window, and the trees that were planted on the other side of the court yard. There were still dark green leaves on the branches, and the temperature outside was warm.

Lydia's mind went back to the last time she had seen snow. It was mid-May, and the snow was starting to melt. It was a nice day for spring; it was chilly and the sun was bright. Not exactly what most people would think for May, but Lydia would have preferred weather like that right now.

She turned her head back to Mr. Bonnefoy. "…Right, so this semester we'll be going through the Odyssey. You just have to finish the chapters when I tell you to and then we'll analyze it during class…" Lydia started to look around the room. Most of the class was listening to the teacher, but some, like Antonio, were napping, or were glaring at mid distance, like Arthur.

She sighed and went back to listening. "Mr. Carriedo, can you tell me who wrote the Odyssey?" Antonio didn't answer. Mr. Bonnefoy, guessing what might have happened, went up the desk. Antonio still didn't wake up when the teacher came over. Mr. Bonnefoy smiled at the sleeping figure. "Does anybody have a heavy book?"

The class waited in silence, fearing what would happen to the Spaniard. Bel sighed; she must have known this was going to happen, and raised her hand. Mr. Bonnefoy made his way to her desk and grabbed the book. He went back to Antonio and slammed the book on the desk as hard as he could. There was a loud crash and Lydia could see Antonio lazily raise his head.

Mr. Bonnefoy forced a smile at the boy as he asked the question. "Carriedo, who wrote the Odyssey?"

Antonio gave him a weird look, like he had no idea what was going on. "Uhh… Nero?"

Lydia placed her head in her hands and sighed; was he that much of an idiot? Or was it just the 'lack' of sleep? Mr. Bonnefoy grimaced. "No, that wasn't close at all. Miss Edelstein, why don't you tell us? I remember your father was really smart."

"It was Homer." She sighed; why did he bring up Vater? That seemed a little inappropriate for a teacher.

Mr. Bonnefoy beamed. "That is the right answer, mon ami. I have a feeling that you're going to do well this year. Just like that Estonian kid." His eyes were distant. The class was under an awkward silent once more. This went on for the rest of the lesson.

**…**

Lydia stretched as she walked out of the academy. She was able to get out with the rest of the students, unlike last week when she had to stay late for various student orientations and such. She smiled at her situation, feeling a little bit happier.

But, the feeling didn't last long. She could hear people come up behind her. "Lydia~~!" The voice had a Spanish accent to it that gave the girl goose bumps.

Lydia turned around nervously and smiled at Antonio. "I thought you had a club meeting."

Antonio smiled brightly at her. "I did, but Bel wanted to hang out."

Lydia turned to face the Spaniard completely, but she could hear more people rush up behind her. She tried her best not to notice the figure that loomed over her. "Yes that sounds like fun."

"BERWALD! What are you doing? You're supposed to grab her already!" Lydia could see Mathias pop out of the front doors of the academy followed by Lukas and Tino. What the hell were they doing now?

Berwald took his cue and picked Lydia up bridal style. Mathias and the others started a bee line for the gate, ushering the two to follow them. Lydia was too shocked to say anything; though, she was able to yell a good bye to the surprised Antonio.

**…**

They made it to a small side road near the academy when they stopped. Mathias stopped majestically with his hands on his hips laughing like a mad man. All of a sudden, he turned around and pointed to Lydia, who was still being carried by Berwald. "As of today, we've captured the princess!"  
'What?" Lydia said, her expression heavy with disbelief.

"You're our hostage, so you have to attend club activities until we let you go."

"As if! I thought I already told you people no. Now, let me down." Lydia struggled against that tall blonde, who looked concerned.

"Ber, don't let go of her until I tell you to." Berwald grunted a reply. His grip tightened on Lydia, who was still intent on running away.

"Why are you guys so intent on having me join you guys?"

Tino looked up at her with a warm smile. "Mathias said something about having a pretty girl joining us before school started, and I guess you fit the bill."

Mathias pouted at the Finn. "It wasn't quite like that. I just wanted another person to hang out with. And I thought that a girl might be a nice change of pace."

"So I'm just supposed to be friend with benefits for you?"

Mathias turned towards her, still pouting. "No, not at all. Just a sixth member for the group. The more the merrier, right? And besides, we've captured you, so you have to join us for club activities for a week, starting today."

Lukas looked at the Dane. His face would have been blank, if not for the small hints of concern. "We have to get going. Emil's going to get worried if we're late."

Mathias looked back at his friend. "Right. I almost forgot about him. All righty, troops, head out! Berwald, keep holding onto the girl." The Dane walked in front of the group and led them further down the side road. Lydia had calmed down and stopped struggling, so Berwald was able to move faster.

The group walked for a few minutes before coming upon a school. There were older children walking about. The group stayed on the outside of the road, about 150 feet away from the gate. Mathias looked over to Lukas. "Does he know that we're all coming?"  
Lukas looked through the crowd. "I would think so. He should be here any second." His face was blank, something Lydia guessed was normal for him.

She piped up from the position in Berwald's arms. "Why are we here may I ask?"

Tino looked at her, a warm smile on his face. "Lukas's little brother goes to school here. So we came to pick him up."

"Oh. Maybe you guys should get closer so that he can see you." She said.

Lukas continued to look through the crowd. "No, he meets me here every time. There's no need to worry." She could hear him start mumbling to himself. Lydia never pegged the Norwegian as an over protective type.

Mathias's expression changed from an alert scowl to a grin again. "I think I see him." Lydia had to crane her neck to even look through the crowd.

Lukas became more alert. "Are you sure? Where is he?" A boy came out of the gates and made his way to the group. His expression wasn't quite as blank as his brother's. He had bright violet eyes and silver hair. He was a bit shorter than his brother and Lydia could guess that he was in his last year of junior high.

Lukas pulled himself together quickly, his face blank again and looked down at the smaller figure. "Where were you? Why weren't you waiting for us here? I was worried about you." He was starting to freak out again.

"I was with Xioa. Sorry." Emil's face was almost apologetic.

Mathias slapped Lukas on the back and gave him a grin. "See? He's fine. No need to worry." Lukas only turned and glared at him, but soon went back down to Emil.

"If you say so."

Emil looked over at Lydia. "Who's the girl?"

Mathias looked over to Lydia then back at Emil. "This is the sixth member. Emil meet Lydia. Lydia meet Emil." The two exchanged glances.

Emil gave her an odd look. "Why is Berwald carrying her?" Lydia's face flushed as she realized that the taller Swede's arms were still holding her up.

Lukas looked down at the boy. "If he doesn't hold onto her, she'll run away." The words were blunt and his face was dead panned.

Mathias gave her an inquisitive look as he scanned the two. "You look really comfortable there, Lydia. You haven't been complaining; did something happen?"

"No, not at all!" Lydia said, suddenly feeling vulnerable. She started to struggle against Berwald who in turn put her down. She dusted herself of and backed a few feet away from Mathias.

He simply laughed. "If you enjoy it so much, then maybe I should I carry you instead." Lydia grimaced at the thought.

"Ya pro'lly cou'd… She's re'lly light." Berwald said, his face blank.

Mathias looked at him with pleasant surprise. "Oh, is she?" Berwald nodded in reply. He grinned, thinking of some way to torment Lydia, who in turn glared back at him.

Tino looked around the group nervously. "We should probably leave before we don't have any time to do anything."

Lukas nodded his head, agreeing with the Finn. He looked down at Emil. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Lukas went next to the smaller boy and the group started to walk off back the way they came.

Lydia piped up again. "Where are we going exactly?"  
Tino looked back at her. "We never really know. So, it's a surprise every day."  
Mathias looked back at them. "We could walk along that trail we found last week."

"We cou'd" Berwald looked down at Lydia. "We cou'd jus' go home."

Mathias looked at him with a smile. "Why would we do that? It's too nice out today!"  
Lukas glared at him. "Do you remember what happened last time you said that?"  
"No. What happened?"

The smaller blonde sighed. "It started raining really hard and we all got soaked. Poor Tino back there caught a cold." His voice sounded annoyed.

"Oh. Well, it's not like I knew that it was going to rain. That was just bad luck."

"Lukas, my cold wasn't that bad. It only lasted a few days." Tino cooed.

"That's not that point, Tino!"

Mathias turned to Lukas, his eye brows furrowed. "What is the point then?"  
"Oh, never mind."

"There is that park by the academy." Lydia stated. The rest of the group looked at her. Did they not see road that turned left at the academy? "I'll show you where it is, but then I have to get home."

Mathias grinned. "Oh come on. We never stay out that late. Besides, it'll be fun! And, you're the hostage." He turned around and started to walk towards the academy, not caring if the others followed or not. The walk to the academy was short, and Lydia stayed near the back of the group. She could hear bits and pieces of conversations and laughter. Tino would turn back around every so often and check on her. He seemed to be happy person, and when he smiled, Lydia couldn't help but smile back.

Mathias stopped suddenly when he reached the academy, almost causing Emil and Lukas to run into him. "Okay, Lydia. Where's the park you were talking about? 'Cause all I can see is the academy."

Lydia walked closer to him and motioned to the road. "You have to turn down there, sie täuschen. I can't believe that you didn't see it." She looked down the road, reminded that she could make her escape to Bel's café when she got the chance.

Mathias grimaced at her. "What was that?"

She turned towards him, her face held in confusion. "I just told you that the park is down that way."

"No, after that. You said something else."

"Sie täuschen?"

"Yeah, that! What does it mean?" Mathias was grinning again, but he could tell that he sounded a bit like an idiot.

"I just called you a fool. Why, you don't know German?" She could see most of the group look away in guilt.

Mathias was the only one brave enough to continue to look at Lydia. He shook his head and answered. "Nope, not one bit."

Lydia stood there a little shocked. "I mean you know a few words, otherwise, I mean, how would get around. This is Germany after all." Mathias only continued to stare at her, his face stuck in that stupid grin. Lydia sighed. "Oh, who cares? It's this way." Lydia started to walk off, the Nordic's following closely behind.

**…**

The park was largely empty when they got there. The area was more like a domesticated forest, with a small uneven path going through it. At first, the Nordics didn't see it until Lydia pointed out the entrance. "It's over here."

Mathias turned around to look at her. "Oh, it is?" Lydia nodded her head. "They should really prune the trees if they want people to come here." He wondered out loud. His voice sounded bored and indifferent. Lydia scowled at him as the group back tracked towards her.

"Can I go home now? It's getting rather late." Lydia said, her face held in a sour hope. Mathias looked back at her.

"What? But, we just got here." His face was pleading, and his light blue eyes were full of a sadness that was beginning to make Lydia regret the idea. They were, however, very easy to ignore.

Berwald turned towards the shorter blonde. "She's be'n thro' lot toda. Jus' let 'er go, Mathias."

Mathias pouted for a minute while Lydia waited for an answer. The atmosphere grew heavy as he continued to stare at her, but Lydia knew that she would be carried again if she bolted. Lukas spoke from behind him with a shred of discomfort in his voice. "Berwald's right. Besides, do you remember what happened last time when you tried to force the Lithuanian into the group? He left the dorm and we never heard of him again. It might bot be such a bad idea of letting her go."

"Fine." Mathias's response was blunt and his face was dissapointed. Lydia almost giggled at it. His face went serious for a moment. "However, you will have to do something to make up for it."

"Like what?"

Mathias shrugged. "Dunno, maybe you could cook for us?"

Feeling dejected for the umpteenth time in a row, Lydia turned around and started to walk back home. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. And please don't kidnap me. It's quite traumatizing."

She could tell that some of the group were waving back at her, and she smiled at the thought. "Yeah. Bright and early! Have a nice evening!" The taller Dane called after her.

Lydia went over what had happened throughout the day on her way home. It seems as though Mathias was being too desperate, almost like an act. It kind of pissed her off, but Lydia couldn't say that it was too bad. Everyone else was so nice, and Mathias was… making progress. But still, he didn't have to take her hostage.

She opened her front door and was immediately hit with the pleasant smell of food. Ludwig stuck his head around the corner and scowled at her. "You showed up late. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I just got caught up with some friends, is all. Sorry." Lydia smiled at her older brother. He smiled back wanly.

"Right then. Just let me know if you're going to be late; I was worried."

Lydia giggled. "You don't have to be. I have homework I have to do; I'll be upstairs."

"All right." Lydia made her way up the stairs and into her room. She quickly changed into something more comfortable and slipped on her Sylvien Coat. Maybe the Scandinavia Club wasn't quite as it seemed. Maybe it would have to check into it further.

"Lydia? Are you up there? I need some help with dinner." Elizaveta's voice was clear despite her distance.

Lydia reluctantly stood up from her desk. "Ja, one minute!" She rushed down the stairs with few thoughts spinning in her mind. _The Scandinavia club wasn't quite what it seemed._

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I have chapter done. A little longer than I expected in several ways. 1) I wrote that so slowly and 2) The chapter itself seemed to drag on. But at least we have more characters!**

**I think Chibi Iceland is so cute~! Especially brotherly fluff with Norway! Total fangirl moment. And know he's here in the story. YES! And I'm finally thinking about writing something from France's POV. We need more of him in there. And England. There will be a chapter all for him eventually. **

**But, for now, we need to make sure Lydia has found her place in the story. Which means more Nordics! Yippee! Anyways, please keep reading and reviews would phenomenal. JA NE!**


End file.
